An Unexpected Surprise
by Dr. Meowgon Spengler
Summary: Jane imagined that it would only be a day of cake baking and practical bullshit. Until she got a surprise visitor. Jane/Roxy, with possible Jake/Dirk later on. :3 Rating might go up.


It was just a normal day in the Crocker household. Jane was busy tidying the kitchen and checking the oven every once in a while. God Cat was.. Being God Cat. And the regular assassination attempts were deployed. Jane dodged every one of them, of course.

Just as she was pulling the cake out of the oven, the doorbell rang.

And rang.

And rang.

Jane was taught that she should NEVER answer the door unless she knew who it was. Her father didn't want her to be kidnapped or killed while he was off at work. He told her to check through the little round window in the door, and not to answer if she didn't know who it was.

She knew she wasn't expecting anyone over today, so she ignored it and started on the frosting.

The doorbell kept ringing. As if the person was panicking.

"Persistent little bugger!" Jane exclaimed, untying her apron, setting down her icing tube with a huff, and walking over to the front door. She pulled the door open quickly, a reprimanding glare set on her face.

"What could possibly be so important that I have to-" she was about to rant, but forced to stop.

In front of her was a blonde girl.

Whom was very attractive.

"Oh, my, uhm, hello there!" Jane giggled nervously.

".. Uh.. yeaah.. Hiiii." the girl slurred. She must be drunk, Jane deducted. The girl looked around the house, before walking in and seating herself on the couch. Jane sighed and closed the door.

"Who are you?" she demanded. The girl flashed her index finger, signalling that she needed a moment. Jane tapped her foot impatiently.

"Ro.. Roxy.. Lalin.. Lavon.. uhm... Fuck it." she replied, muttering.

".. Ro-Lal?" Jane ventured.

"Yeah.. but only Janesy gets t' say that." Roxy said. "'Nless you're Janey.. that'd be an awkward supra.. surpo... sumpri?"

"Surprise?" Jane giggled. Roxy nodded. "Well, if you truly must know..."

The oven dinged. Jane sighed and walked over, pulling out the second cake to cool. "..Hmm." Roxy walked over, staring at the first partially iced cake. She lifted up the icing tube, and proceeded to eat the icing right out of the tip. "Roxy!" Jane scolded. She grabbed the icing tube from her hands. "Roxy, the icing is for the cakes." she explained. Roxy gave her a funny look. "B-but.." she began to whine. Jane cut her off by thrusting the icing tube into Roxy's hands and walking away. Roxy giggled and started sucking the frosting out of the tube again. Jane suppressed a laugh, watching her from the kitchen doorway.

Roxy finished off the frosting in record time, grinning stupidly as she set the tube down. "I'll have to make more frosting." Jane said to herself.

* * *

Jane put the last dot of whipped cream on the chocolate cake, and placed the maraschino cherry into the middle. Roxy giggled and clapped. "Yaaayy!" she cheered. Jane smiled. "It's a black forest cake. I got the idea from a video game my friend told me about." she said. Roxy poked Jane's face.

"Jaaaaneyy."

"Yes?"

"Jaaaaaaaaaaneneeeeeyy."

"... Yes?"

"Can I have a cookie."

"... I don't have any cookies. You can have some cake, if you want." Jane gestured to the two freshly baked cakes. Roxy beamed and poked the black forest cake. "Yeh."

"..." Jane grabbed a knife from the drawer and cut a slice from the cake, grabbing a pink plate and placing the cake on the plate. She handed the plate to Roxy, then went to go get a fork for her. When she turned back with the fork, she saw the girl scooping up a handful of cake and shoving it into her mouth.

"ROXY!" Jane exclaimed, surprised. "Whaafff.." Roxy muttered through a mouthful of cake. Jane laughed, taking the remainder of the cake in her hand and placing it on the plate, grabbing a napkin and wiping whip cream and chocolate off of Roxy's face. Roxy allowed her to do so, and accepting the fork as it was handed to her. "You eat cake with a fork, not your hands, silly." Jane reprimanded, leading Roxy gently by the arm to the couch. Roxy sighed and took a forkful of cake and put it into her mouth. "Good job." Jane said, and she walked into the kitchen again.

* * *

Jane went to work on the rest of the second cake, after mixing together some new frosting. She fumbled around in her pockets until she pulled out her ringing phone. Roxy ran into the kitchen and nabbed the phone out of her hands, answering it for her. "Cocker- I mean CROCKER, residence, Rape speaking." Roxy tried to answer, fumbling over the names.

"Whaa-" Roxy looked over to Jane, who was giggling uncontrollably.

"Did I really say rape.. damn." Roxy cursed herself.

"It's quite alright, Roxy." Jane said, taking the phone out of Roxy's hand. "Hello, who is this?" she asked.

After a long conversation, Jane finally hung up.

"So, Roxy. Do you mind telling me why you ran away from home?" Jane questioned. Roxy hesitated, then hung her head. "I wanted t'see you, Janesy.." she muttered. Jane's hard look went soft. "Roxy... Your mother is VERY worried about you!" she said. Roxy sighed. Jane went over and rested her hand on Roxy's shoulder. "Roxy, dear, please tell me the truth." Roxy shook her head. Jane sighed, giving up. She left the kitchen, leaving Roxy by herself.

* * *

WHOOP! First chapter DONE! A total of 921 words, but.. It seems a ton longer to meeeeee. 0u0

Thanks for reading, have a nice day~


End file.
